


Back to Black

by italiansnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiansnape/pseuds/italiansnape
Summary: FF ambientata in HP e l'Ordine della Fenice - precisamente dopo che Harry scopre "il peggior ricordo" di Severus Piton e chiede al suo padrino e a Remus chiarimenti sul comportamento crudele ed immaturo del padre James. I personaggi principali della mia storia però sono però Sirius, Remus e Severus. Questo è per me ciò che è accaduto dopo quella chiacchierata attraverso il camino tra Harry, Remus e Sirius."Era assurdo. Paradossale. Remus non riusciva a crederci, ma iniziò a sentirsi incredibilmente eccitato. Il lupo dentro di lui iniziava ad emergere, nonostante mancassero settimane alla prossima luna piena. Desiderava Severus ardentemente come sempre. Ma la cosa che maggiormente lo eccitava in quel momento era vedere Sirius sottomesso dal suo stesso desiderio, dal suo stesso bisogno."
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> scusate eventuali errori grammaticali e di battitura!

Remus Lupin si gettò a peso morto su uno dei due antichi divani che si trovavano nel salone di Grimmauld Place. La conversazione con Harry, terminata qualche secondo prima e avvenuta attraverso il camino, lo aveva stordito. Le parole del ragazzo erano state in grado di trasportarlo indietro nel tempo di circa venti anni, come se si fosse immerso in un pensatoio. Si sentiva turbato, confuso. Provava addirittura vergogna per essere stato messo alle spalle al muro da Harry, con delle domande pungenti, che erano state in grado di scavare dentro la sua coscienza. Harry non riusciva a giustificare il comportamento così spietato e immotivato di suo padre James nei confronti di Piton, nonostante detestasse il professore di pozioni. Preso dalla curiosità, Harry si era intrufolato senza alcun diritto nei ricordi più intimi del suo insegnante di Occlumanzia. Ne era emerso però terribilmente confuso. Provava pietà per Piton e non riusciva a capire cosa avesse portato sua madre Lily a rivalutare e ad imparare ad amare suo padre James tanto da sposarlo. Per questo motivo, preso dai dubbi, Harry non aveva esitato a contattare Sirius in cerca di risposte. Remus e Sirius avevano risposto nel migliore dei modi alle domande di Harry, scambiandosi sguardi incerti, dicendogli che il giovane James si era comportato in modo così spietato perché era ancora molto immaturo e arrogante. Remus non sapeva se fossero riusciti in qualche modo a tranquillizzare Harry. Sinceramente credeva di no. Di certo quella conversazione non aveva portato serenità nella sua mente e nella sua anima.

Remus cercò di ricomporsi, di ritornare al presente. Distolse lo sguardo dal tappeto polveroso del salotto e si voltò verso sinistra. Sirius era ancora inginocchiato davanti al camino, lo sguardo fisso nel fuoco ormai debole, le mani sopra le gambe magre. La conversazione con Harry lo aveva sconvolto. Era pensieroso quanto lui.

Sirius gli aveva confessato, una notte dopo un incontro dell’Ordine della Fenice, mentre sorseggiava una Burrobirra, che sentiva sulle sue spalle una grande responsabilità nei confronti di Harry. Questi timori forse superavano il fatto di essere considerato, ingiustamente, un pluriomicida da tutto il mondo magico. Forse superavano addirittura il fatto di dover rimanere imprigionato nella sua casa d’infanzia tanto odiata per chissà ancora quanto altro tempo. Sirius gli avevo confessato di voler ardentemente costruire una famiglia con Harry, ma al tempo stesso era terrorizzato dal fatto di non sapere come rispondere ad alcune intime domande del suo figlioccio. Di certo era determinato a dimostrare al ragazzo quanto fosse importante per lui, ma la paura di non essere abbastanza lo tormentava. Remus comprendeva bene i sentimenti dell’amico. Capiva che Sirius, a differenza sua, non aveva avuto l’opportunità di crescere, imprigionato per dodici anni ad Azkaban, senza nessun contatto sociale, privo di qualsiasi esperienza umana. In quei momenti cercava semplicemente di sostenere e aiutare l’amico, con parole cariche di stima. Voleva un gran bene a Sirius ed Harry ed entrambi meritavano di essere felici, o almeno sereni.

Quando ormai erano passati ormai cinque minuti, Remus decise di mettere a tacere quei pensieri per capire come affrontare il problema più urgente al momento. Piton era determinato a terminare le lezioni di Occlumanzia. Ciò non poteva accadere. Doveva far cambiare idea a Severus in qualsiasi modo. In quel momento però non riuscì a formulare niente di più sensato di: “Un bicchierino di whiskey incendiario, Sirius?”.

Forse solo in quel momento Sirius riprese coscienza di sé, ricordandosi della presenza dell’amico alle sue spalle. Remus lo vide rialzarsi, andare verso la cucina senza dire una parola. Dopo qualche secondo ritornò in salotto, porse un bicchiere di whiskey incendiario a Remus e si sedette sull’altro divano del salotto, di fronte a lui. Sorseggiarono il whiskey incendiario senza parlare. La casa era fin troppo silenziosa, illuminata da qualche candela e dalla luce ormai debole del camino. Ogni tanto Remus sentiva i versi di Fierobecco, che si trovava rinchiuso in una stanza ai piani superiori, probabilmente in attesa della cena.

“Mocciosus non darà più lezioni ad Harry. Questa è la volta buona che..”  
“Sirius!” lo interruppe Remus. “Ti prego, è il momento di mettere da parte l’odio nei confronti di Severus, per il bene di Harry. Dobbiamo parlargli. Farlo ragionare. Scusarci..”  
“Scusarci? Ti ricordi come ci tormentava ad Hogwarts. Di come provava in ogni modo a capire cosa stessimo tramando.”  
“Tu e James eravate spietati con lui. E io..” Remus sorseggiò nuovamente il suo whiskey incendiario, come per prendere tempo e trovare le parole giuste. “E io non mi sono comportato mai da prefetto. Non sono mai stato in grado di farmi valere, per non perdere il vostro sostegno. La vostra amicizia contava più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Se mi fossi esposto, forse tra voi e Severus.. beh forse avreste evitato di lanciarvi maledizioni un giorno sì e uno no. Forse.. beh forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.”  
Sirius non rispose. Remus sapeva che il solo sentire il nome di James portava Sirius ad incupirsi. Dopo il quinto anno, Remus aveva spesso pensato che Sirius fosse segretamente innamorato di James. Ma James, ovviamente, non aveva mai mostrato alcun segno di infatuazione nei confronti di Sirius, nemmeno la più innocente curiosità di avere esperienze sessuali con qualcuno del suo stesso sesso. A tal proposito, Remus e James erano totalmente diversi. Remus era gay. Aveva avuto esperienze con ragazzi all’interno e fuori da Hogwarts. Probabilmente Sirius aveva sempre saputo del suo orientamento sessuale, ma non aveva mai fatto allusioni o domande. Sirius, invece, di una bellezza disarmante, da ragazzo non aveva avuto difficoltà a conquistare le ragazze più belle della scuola, non aveva mostrato interesse per i ragazzi, ma nemmeno disgusto. Remus lo aveva scoperto più volte a guardare fin troppo a lungo James in doccia o mentre cavalcava la sua amata scopa.  
Una volta fuori da Hogwarts, i rapporti tra Remus e Sirius si erano un po’ raffreddati. Remus non sapeva come Sirius passasse le sue serate quando non era a casa di Peter o di James. Sin da ragazzo, Remus aveva sempre nutrito un dubbio. Quell’odio assoluto di Sirius nei confronti di Piton, totalmente ingiustificato, sembrava quasi derivare da un desiderio che Sirius non riusciva a comprendere, tollerare, accettare. Remus non aveva potuto non notare che dopo qualche lite furiosa con Severus, Sirius correva in cima al dormitorio di Grifondoro, si gettava sul letto, chiudeva magicamente le tende e iniziava a masturbarsi quasi violentemente. Nonostante gli incantesimi per camuffare rumori e gemiti, Remus non poteva non notare la violenza con cui Sirius si masturbava dietro le tende, forse immaginando Piton. Ma questo doveva essere solo un pensiero di Remus, non poteva essere vero. Non aveva alcun senso logico.

“Hai ragione Lunastorta. Dobbiamo parlargli. Proviamo a contattarlo tramite Polvere Volante.”  
Le parole di Sirius lo fecero sobbalzare. Ancora una volta Remus si era perso nei suoi pensieri più segreti.  
“Non oso immaginare come risponderà. Sarà così arrabbiato, più del solito, per quanto possibile.” Rispose Remus.  
“Chiamalo tu. Non ti odia. Anzi, vedo che sguardi vi scambiate durante gli incontri dell’Ordine. Sono stato dodici anni ad Azkaban. Per quanto possa sorprenderti, non sono del tutto impazzito. So ancora riconoscere uno sguardo di.. di.. di desiderio”.  
Remus si sentì raggelare. Sirius aveva capito.  
Due anni prima, quando Remus aveva insegnato Difesa contro le arti oscure ad Hogwarts, Silente aveva incaricato Severus di preparare la Pozione Antilupo per lui. Piton l’aveva preparata ogni mese in maniera impeccabile. Dopo i primi due mesi, Remus ancora non si spiegava come, tra lui e Severus era scoppiata una passione travolgente, animale. Ancora oggi Remus non riusciva a capire come un’anima fredda, composta e impassibile come quella di Severus potesse essere così travolgente a letto. Nei primi incontri Severus si limitava a piegarle ad angolo retto sulla sua scrivania e a scoparlo velocemente da dietro. Durante le vacanze natalizie, invece, i due avevano avuto modo di passare del tempo insieme, parlare, giocare a scacchi magici, ricordare qualche aneddoto piacevole dei loro anni ad Hogwarts da ragazzi, passeggiare lungo il lago, andare a bere una tazza di tè da Hagrid. Dopo quelle ore passate insieme, i loro incontri clandestini erano diventati più lunghi, più gentili, più umani. Dalla scrivania o dalla fredda parete dell’ufficio di Remus erano passati alla poltrona, poi al letto. Sporadicamente Remus aveva addirittura raggiunto l’ufficio di Piton nei freddi sotterranei. Amava osservarlo lavorare a qualche pozione, vedere come tagliava meticolosamente le erbe da utilizzare, con le dita bianche, lunghe e callose, che sapevano essere tanto gentili sul suo corpo. Remus sapeva di non essere bello, dimostrava forse dieci anni in più rispetto alla sua vera età. Il suo corpo era come una cartina geografica ricoperto da vecchie e nuove cicatrici dovute alle trasformazioni. Ma Severus aveva come un debole per quei segni sulla pelle. Amava accarezzarli proprio con quelle dita o tracciarci con la punta della lingua. Severus odiava essere interrotto mentre lavorava. Spesso lo ignorava completamente, ma Remus rimaneva seduto su uno sgabello a fissarlo, incantato dalla concentrazione e dai movimenti schematici e precisi del professore di pozioni. Una volta era anche riuscito ad avvicinarsi, inginocchiarsi sulle fredde pietre grigie dei sotterranei e a farlo venire nella sua bocca, mentre i fumi dei calderoni inebriavano la stanza.  
Con il passare dei mesi, i loro incontri si fecero sempre più lunghi. Nessuno dei due aveva mai osato ammettere quanto avessero bisogno l’uno dell’altro. Non solo fisicamente. Nessuno dei due aveva mai fatto capire all’altro che quegli incontri fossero qualcosa di più profondo rispetto al semplice bisogno di soddisfare i loro bisogni fisici. Remus non aveva avuto molti partner prima di allora, ma con Severus c’era un’intesa disarmante. Piton probabilmente sfogava la rabbia repressa che aveva nutrito per anni nei confronti dei Malandrini sui di lui, durante i primi incontri, ma poi si era rivelato un amante gentile e passionale. Remus, invece, si era sempre divertito a stuzzicarlo. Non c’era cosa più eccitante di far perdere il controllo a Severus, che sembrava così padrone di sé stesso e dei suoi sentimenti. Quegli incontri ovviamente erano terminati la notte del ritorno di Peter e di Sirius. Dopo quella tragica notte, per un anno non aveva avuto occasione di vedere Severus. Con il ripristino degli incontri dell’Ordine, però, i due uomini si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia, questa volta a condividere lo stesso nemico da distruggere e lo stesso ragazzo da proteggere. Piton inizialmente lo aveva evitato. Poi, una notte di agosto, spinto da chissà cosa, (Odio? Desiderio? Gelosia nei confronti di Sirius? Affetto?), Piton lo aveva trascinato con una scusa fuori dal palazzo e si era materializzato con lui nella sua cupa e polverosa casa a Spinner’s End, dove senza dire nemmeno una parola lo aveva scopato fino alla sfinimento su una poltrona del salotto circondato da libri. Da allora quegli incontri furtivi e terribilmente pericolosi erano riniziati. Remus sapeva bene che non era molto saggio continuare quegli incontri, essendo Piton una spia di Voldemort ed essendo lui un lupo mannaro dalla posizione molto delicata. Eppure il ciò rendeva tutto ancora più eccitante. Durante l’ultimo incontro dell’Ordine, dopo che i Weasley erano ritornati alla Tana, Silente ad Hogwarts, Mundungus a Notturn Alley, Malocchio e Kingsley chissà dove e Sirius in camera sua, Severus lo aveva raggiunto nella camera dove Remus dormiva a Grimmauld Place, per dar sfogo ai loro bisogni, per sentirsi vivi, per sentirsi umani e non macchine guerra, non pedine degli ordini di Silente e Voldemort. Forse Sirius li aveva sentiti, aveva visto Severus uscire velocemente da camera sua. Insomma, aveva scoperto il loro rapporto clandestino.

“Cosa ti passa per la mente? Tra me e Severus non c’è mai stato nulla. Non c’è nulla.” Rispose Remus con il suo solito fare pacato, alzandosi in piedi, le mani nel cardigan blu rattoppato.  
“Cazzate!” urlò Sirius. “Chiamalo. Devo vederlo”. Disse, dopo essersi scolato l’ultimo sorso di whiskey incendiario.  
Remus decise di ubbidire. Prese un po’ di polvere volante, si inginocchiò e disse. “Hogwarts. Ufficio di Severus Piton”. Aveva sempre odiato parlare attraverso i camini, rimpiangendo di gran lunga il telefono della sua madre babbana. Trovando tutto il coraggio dentro di sé, disse: “Severus, ci sei? Sono Remus. Ho bisogno di parlarti.” Il salotto dell’ufficio di Piton era vuoto. Le pareti circondate da vasetti con dentro resti di animali e piante riflettevano la luce fioca delle candele. Non c’era traccia del professore di pozioni. Sul tavolo vicino al camino c’era solo un vecchio libro e un tazza di tè, forse vuota.  
Probabilmente Piton stava pattugliando i corridoi in cerca di studenti fuori dai dormitori. Oppure era stato convocato dalla Umbridge.  
“Severus! Severus Piton!” Urlò Remus.  
Improvvisamente da una porticina in fondo alla stanza, dietro al tavolo di lavoro di Piton, uscì l’uomo tanto desiderato. Non indossava il mantello, che marcava sempre i suoi lunghi passi mentre camminava, ma solo il suo solito abito nero. Si avvicinò al camino con il suo passo sicuro, rigoroso, spavaldo. Remus vide che il suo sguardo era impenetrabile, gli occhi neri più vivi che mai. “Cosa diamine vuoi, Lupin?” Piton non si inginocchiò, ovviamente. Rimase fermo a fissarlo da lontano, oltre il tavolo con sopra il libro e la tazza di tè.  
“Severus, ti prego. Ho bisogno di parlarti, si tratta di Harry”.  
“So già cosa vuoi chiedermi, la risposta è no.” Severus si girò e riprese a camminare nuovamente verso la porta.  
“Severus! Ti prego, fermati! Puoi venire a Grimmauld Place? Ti supplico, è per il bene di Harry!”. 

Severus cominciava a ribollire di rabbia. Harry non solo aveva osato invadere la sua privacy, aveva anche raccontato tutto a Remus e, senza ombra di dubbio, al suo padrino. Rimase qualche secondo a riflettere sul da farsi, poi decise di andare a Grimmauld Place, dove avrebbe potuto vomitare tutta la sua rabbia contro quel cane bastonato di Sirius. “Levati dai piedi e permettimi di venire.” Gli rispose infine. Remus tolse il viso dal camino, si rialzò per poi sedersi nuovamente sul divano. Dopo qualche secondo apparve Piton a Grimmauld Place.

Sirius era seduto sul divano, gli occhi grigi fissavano quelli neri di Piton. Tra le mani un altro bicchiere di whiskey incendiario. La bottiglia sul tavolo era ormai quasi vuota. Remus iniziò a pensare velocemente, cercando di trovare le parole giuste, per non innervosire ulteriormente Piton. Con sua grande sorpresa, fu Sirius a parlare.  
“Non ti smentisci mai, Mocciosus. Ancora una volta hai preso una decisione sbagliata. Devi aiutare Harry, deve bloccare Tu Sai Chi. Sei l’unico che può insegnarglielo!”.  
“Silente potrebbe farlo al mio posto. Io non intendo essere deriso nuovamente da un ragazzino pigro e arrogante”.  
“Sai bene che Silente ormai da quest’estate evita qualsiasi rapporto con il ragazzo, Severus. Solo tu puoi farlo”. Rispose Remus. Da giovane spesso non aveva espresso la sua opinione per paura del confronto con i suoi amici, ma ora si sentiva più forte. Sentiva anche di avere più influenza su Severus, dati gli ultimi trascorsi.  
“Ne ho parlato con Silente, prenderà lui la sua decisione. Non è un mio problema. Io ho già preso la mia”.  
“Ed è una decisione sbagliata!” Urlò Sirius. Era furioso. Remus sapeva che la prigionia a Grimmauld Place lo rendeva ancora più nervoso e insofferente.  
Di colpò Sirius si alzò dal divano, si avvicinò a Piton, tanto che il suo naso sfiorava quello acquilino del professore di Pozioni. Per qualche secondo si fissarono, senza dire una parola. Poi, la cosa più improbabile accadde. Le mani di Sirius afferrarono le guance ossute di Piton. Le sue dita era ben visibili sopra i capelli neri e unticci. Le loro bocche si scontrarono. Non era un bacio sensuale, non c’era niente di erotico, era solo un gesto violento. Remus non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo, ma i suoi battiti divennero improvvisamente accelerati come le notti di luna piena prima delle trasformazioni. Piton era immobile. Le braccia lungo i fianchi. Gli occhi aperti. Il colorito giallastro della sua carnagione era scomparso, sostituito da un rosa acceso. Sirius spostò le sue mani dalle guance ai fianchi di Piton e iniziò a baciarlo più lentamente. Come era possibile che Piton ancora non lo aveva respinto? Remus era incredulo. Ma fu ancora più sorpreso quando vide Severus mettere le sue mani sul sedere di Sirius e iniziare a rispondere al bacio, freneticamente. Remus non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. I suoi sospetti su Sirius erano quindi reali? Desiderava Piton quanto lui? Notò che Sirius aveva iniziato a strusciarsi contro Piton. I suoi movimenti erano diventati urgenti, quasi disperati. Da quanti anni Sirius aveva desiderato baciare Severus? 

“Cosa diamine sta succedendo?” Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.  
Piton si allontanò, si portò una mano sulla bocca, quasi come a volersi pulire le labbra dal contatto con Sirius. Ma Sirius rimase fermo dove era. Remus lo fissò: lo sguardo di Sirius era carico di desiderio. Aveva un rigonfiamento palese nei pantaloni di velluto marroni sotto la giacca bordeaux.  
Lupin si alzò, si versò dell’altro whiskey incendiario, disse “accio bicchiere” e dalla cucina arrivò un bicchiere pulito per Piton. Gli versò del whiskey incendiario e glielo porse. Ne aveva sicuramente bisogno.  
Piton non lo ringraziò, ma bevve. Rimasero qualche secondo fermi, in silenzio. Poi Sirius iniziò ad accarezzare, quasi dolcemente, il busto di Severus, come a giocare con le dita lungo l’infinita linea di bottoni della veste nera. Non c’era bisogno di Legilimanzia per capire le sue vere intenzioni. Remus era sicuro che Piton molto probabilmente non provava attrazione per Sirius, ma quella era un’occasione da non perdere per sottometterlo, una volta per tutte. Nelle loro liti, Severus aveva ribadito quanto fosse patetica la vita di Sirius, ridotta tra le mura della sua casa d’infanzia. Ora poteva finalmente dominarlo anche sessualmente. “Oh quanto sei ingenuo Severus” pensò Remus, ma ovviamente non formulò a voce il suo pensiero. Non capiva che Sirius desiderava proprio quello? Sfogare anni e anni di desideri sessuali repressi, che lo avevano portato ad odiare Piton. Sirius non accettava quei suoi desideri sessuali e quella sua rabbia lo avevano portato molti anni fa quasi ad uccidere Piton, con uno scherzo immaturo e crudele. Ma ora, dopo dodici anni ad Azkaban, e forse anche con la consapevolezza di non essere l’unico a desiderare Mocciosus, che non era bello come James o Sirius stesso, ma terribilmente misterioso e affascinante, aveva deciso finalmente di dar sfogo alle sue passioni più represse.

“Ma io che faccio ora? Che ruolo potrei mai avere in questa situazione paradossale?” Si chiese Remus. Doveva andarsene? Lasciarli soli? Lasciare il suo amante tra le braccia del suo amico? No, questa volta non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Aveva passato fin troppi anni a nascondersi. A vergognarsi. A evitare la realtà. A lasciare che i suoi amici decidessero per lui pur di non perderli.  
“Andiamo di sopra in camera da letto.” Disse deciso ad entrambi. Se mai fosse successo qualcosa tra i due vecchi nemici, voleva partecipare.  
I due si girarono verso di lui. Sirius lo fissava dolcemente. Severus era come sempre incomprensibile. Non avrebbe mai saputo cosa stesse pensando in quel preciso istante. Ma poi Sirius iniziò a camminare verso le scale che conducevano alle camere da letto. Severus lo seguì lentamente, seguito da Remus.

Era assurdo. Paradossale. Remus non riusciva a crederci, ma iniziò a sentirsi incredibilmente eccitato. Il lupo dentro di lui iniziava ad emergere, nonostante mancassero settimane alla prossima luna piena. Desiderava Severus ardentemente come sempre. Ma la cosa che maggiormente lo eccitava in quel momento era vedere Sirius sottomesso dal suo stesso desiderio, dal suo stesso bisogno. 

Entrarono in camera da letto di Sirius. Era più spaziosa di quella dove dormiva Remus. Con un colpo di bacchetta Sirius accese il camino, poi si levò la giacca bordeaux. Rimase a torso nudo, i tatuaggi ben visibili illuminati dal fuoco del camino. Era magro, privo di muscoli, ma di gran lunga più in salute rispetto a un anno e mezzo prima. I capelli ricci sulle spalle erano ben curati e profumati, gli occhi vivi, un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.  
Remus chiuse la porta e rimase dietro Severus. Non sapeva cosa fare. Non aveva mai avuto esperienze a tre. E sinceramente non credeva che Piton avesse molta più esperienza di lui a riguardo.

Con un altro colpo della bacchetta di Sirius, i bottoni della giacca di Piton iniziarono a sbottonarsi, uno dietro l’altro. Remus si chiese da quanto tempo Sirius avesse voluto fare quell’incantesimo. Remus iniziò a spogliarsi, fregandosene per una volta di mostrare tutte le sue cicatrici. Sirius rimase invece immobile, un sorriso beffardo sul volto, ad osservare lo spettacolo di vedere Piton privarsi di quella sua armatura fatta di strati e strati di vestiti. Remus si avvicinò a Severus, più sicuro di sé ora, completamente nudo.

Piton aveva permesso all’incantesimo di Sirius di denudarlo. La sua pelle era giallastra, i capezzoli piccoli e turgidi. Era magro, ma con braccia e gambe muscolose, il Marchio Nero visibile sul braccio sinistro. Visto da dietro, i suoi lineamenti sembravano addirittura femminili. Remus amava osservare i fianchi di Piton, le sue spalle, i capelli neri lucenti, sempre oliosi per via delle ore trascorse tra i fumi dei calderoni bollenti. Le gambe erano magre, ma il sedere era tondo e sodo. Complessivamente era affascinante, tanto quanto Sirius.

Remus era ormai dietro Piton, schiena contro pancia, sedere contro pene. Gli mise le mani sui fianchi e iniziò a baciargli dolcemente la spalla sinistra, come aveva fatto tante altre volte. Sirius era ancora fermo davanti a loro. Per un momento Remus pensò di prendere l’iniziativa, ma ben presto si rese conto di quanto dovesse essere veramente eccitato, avido e disperato Sirius.  
Il suo amico, ancora con su i pantaloni, si avvicinò e si inginocchiò davanti a Piton; senza indugi prese in bocca il suo pene semi eretto. Remus non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quella scena. Sirius era affamato. Con le mani ferme sui fianchi di Piton, leggermente sotto a quelle di Remus, iniziò a leccare e succhiare freneticamente l’asta di Severus, cercando di spingerla il più che poteva lungo la sua gola. Le mani di Piton erano ora sulla sua testa, tra i capelli ricci e neri, e lo guidava con cura, ma non con la violenza che Remus aveva temuto e sperato. Il pene di Remus era completamente eretto, vibrante tra le natiche di Piton. Aveva iniziato a lasciare umidi baci lungo le spalle, il collo e la schiena di Piton. Non riusciva a stare fermo. Iniziò a strusciarsi dietro di lui, lo sguardo però fisso su Sirius, che ingoiava il più possibile il membro di Piton.

“Può bastare”. Disse Piton con voce rauca, quasi tremolante. “Levati quei ridicoli pantaloni e stenditi sul letto”. Ordinò a Sirius, che obbedì. Remus si sentì ancora più eccitato, per quanto possibile. Prese il viso di Piton tra le mani e lo iniziò a baciare con passione, continuando a strusciarsi contro di lui. Dopo qualche secondo si staccarono. Severus si inginocchiò sul letto davanti a Sirius, mentre Remus si rimise dietro di lui.

“Girati, voglio fotterti da dietro”. Disse Piton a Sirius. Il suo pene era gonfio, bagnato dalla saliva di Sirius ed eretto contro il suo addome. Ascoltare quel linguaggio volgare provenire dalla bocca di Piton era estraniante, ma al tempo stesso eccitante.  
“No, voglio guardare.” Risposte Sirius, mentre si sdraiava sul letto allargando le gambe e piegandole verso l’alto, mostrando senza pudore il suo ano.  
Piton rimase un secondo interdetto, ma poi si accese in lui quel desiderio di prevaricazione che Remus aveva visto tante volte ad Hogwarts, quando Piton lo aveva scopato fino a fargli perdere i sensi sulla sua scrivania, nell’ufficio di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
“Lubrificante?” chiese, infine.  
“Accio lubrificante!” disse Sirius. E dal comodino uscì una boccetta di lubrificante che si posò sul letto.  
“Mentre tu scopi Sirius, io voglio scopare te.” Disse Remus a Piton. Si sentiva stranamente sicuro di sé, come se avesse bevuto la Felix Felicis.  
Sirius finalmente lo guardò, come se solo in quel momento si fosse ricordato che in quella vecchia camera da letto non c’erano soltanto lui e Piton. Quest’ultimo lo scrutò, ma poi semplicemente annuì. Remus si posizionò dietro Piton, il suo pene, più grosso di quello degli altri due uomini, era di un rosa scuro, teso e gonfio contro le palle di Piton. Non vedeva l’ora di immergere la sua asta dentro la fessura umida e calda del suo amante, ma decise prima di permettere a Piton di posizionarsi tra le gambe di Sirius, per facilitare il tutto. Per un momento Remus pensò che forse non avrebbe funzionato, la posizione non era semplice, loro non erano più degli agili adolescenti arrapati, eppure in qualche modo tutto funzionò in maniera molto naturale. Per un momento Remus invidiò addirittura Severus ed immaginò come dovesse essere penetrare ed essere al tempo stesso essere penetrato.  
Severus, senza l’uso di bacchetta, con un incantesimo aveva legato i polsi di Sirius alla spalliera del letto, con una corda. Lo aveva preparato con le dita mentre Remus aveva fatto lo stesso dietro di lui.  
“Piton, muoviti.” Supplicò Sirius, quasi delirante sotto le agili dita dell’insegnante di pozioni. “Ti supplico”.  
Aveva pronunciato le parole magiche. Remus lo sapeva bene. Severus non aspettava altro che sentire le suppliche della persona che forse odiava più al mondo. Severus si abbassò per permettere a Remus di penetrarlo e contemporaneamente iniziò a penetrare Sirius. Per un momento rimasero tutti fermi, a respirare affannosamente. Era un’esperienza incredibile. Remus poteva vedere l’espressione dolorante ma avida di Sirius, sentire i gemiti di Severus e il piacere provenire dal suo membro completamente immerso in Piton. Poi, Piton iniziò a muoversi; Remus cercava di simulare il suo ritmo, le mani ferme sui fianchi di Piton.  
Dopo qualche minuto, mentre Sirius pronunciava parole sconnesse, Piton iniziò a perdere il controllo. Remus cercò di stargli dietro, ma il rumore di pelle controllo pelle e la stimolazione di Piton che sfondava Sirius ma al tempo stesso spingeva contro il suo pene era troppo intensa. Non riuscì a resistere e il suo orgasmo lo colpì prima del previsto.  
“Severus, ti prego, più veloce, più.. forte”. Era la prima volta che Remus sentiva Sirius pronunciare il nome di Piton. Forse sarebbe stata anche l’unica. Remus si staccò da Severus, che, ormai più libero, prese le gambe di Sirius e iniziò a scoparlo violentemente, rilasciando tutta la rabbia accumulata da anni e anni. Dopo alcuni minuti, Piton prese tra le mani il membro di Sirius, incastrato tra i due corpi, e dopo qualche colpo Sirius venne, seguito presto da Piton. Rimasero per qualche minuto fermi, a recuperare il fiato. Poi Severus si accasciò al centro del letto, al centro di Remus e Sirius, ancora legato alla spalliera del letto.  
“Scioglimi Mocciosus”. Bisbigliò Sirius dopo qualche minuto. Era già tornato tutto come prima? Beh, Remus si sarebbe sorpreso del contrario. Con un pigro movimento di mano Severus fece scomparire la corda magica. Sirius però non si mosse, rimase fermo sul letto, con ancora il suo sperma sulla pancia.  
Dopo alcuni minuti, Severus si girò verso destra e diede un bacio veloce a Remus. Poi si mise seduto sul letto. Remus lo seguì, baciandogli la spalla.  
“Resta, potrai tornare domattina ad Hogwarts” disse.  
“No”. Rispose Piton.  
Che cavolo gli era passato per la testa? Aveva pensato che avrebbero potuto dormire tutti e tre abbracciati a letto? Serenamente? C’era una guerra in corso, Harry da proteggere, un castello pieno di studenti perseguitati dalla Umbridge. Remus si pentì di aver chiesto a Severus di restare e si sentì un po’ sciocco. Realizzò in quel momento che forse veramente provava qualcosa nei confronti di Severus, non l’avido desiderio che provava Sirius, ma un affetto sincero, una voglia di conoscere veramente il vero Severus, ma ora non era il momento. Aveva avuto occasione di farlo in passato, ma non lo aveva fatto: troppo codardo, sciocco, spaventato. Piton si alzò dal letto cigolante e iniziò a vestirsi, richiamando con un incantesimo i suoi abiti. Abbottonò i bottoni della veste a mano però, senza nessun incantesimo, forse per guadagnare tempo, osò pensare Remus.  
“Continuerai le lezioni di Occlumanzia con Harry?” Chiese Sirius, come se niente fosse, come se fossero ancora giù davanti al camino e non nudi, sul letto, in una camera da letto che emanava un forte odore di sperma, sudore e whiskey incendiario.  
“Parlerò con Silente. Continuerò a proteggere la scuola e Potter come ho sempre fatto. Tu devi solo rimanere a cuccia qui”.  
La frase era pungente, ma Sirius non si arrabbiò, quasi sorrise. Remus pensò che il suo amico fosse troppo appagato per arrabbiarsi in quel momento. Piton era ora completamente vestito, uguale a come era apparso dal camino circa un’ora prima, solo il viso leggermente più colorito rispetto al solito. Gli occhi neri erano lucenti, l’espressione del volto piuttosto rilassata.  
Rimase qualche secondo sulla soglia della porta, come a voler dire qualcosa, ma poi come sempre se ne andò senza salutare, come faceva dopo ogni incontro dell’Ordine.  
Remus sentì i passi di Piton scendere le scale fino in salotto, non osando girarsi e guardare Sirius in faccia. Aveva visto tante volte Sirius, James e Peter nudi in doccia, ad Hogwarts una volta si erano anche masturbati insieme nel loro dormitorio, ma questa esperienza, probabilmente irripetibile, era diversa. Ma poi fu Sirius a sciogliere la tensione.  
“Sinceramente pensavo fosse più abile, dopo tutti gli anni al servizio di Lucius, se capisci cosa intendo”. Remus rise, ma sapeva che Sirius stava spudoratamente mentendo. Si sentì anche un po’ geloso per la prima volta in tutta la serata. Realizzò che non voleva condividere Severus con nessuno. Un po’ in imbarazzo, si alzò dal letto, iniziò a raccogliere i vestiti da terra e la sua bacchetta.  
“Spero che per te sia stato più divertente di quanto lo è stato per me”. Gli disse Sirius.  
Remus non gli rispose, non gli andava di abbassarsi al suo livello e soprattutto non gli andava di sminuire Piton.  
“Sirius, sappiamo entrambi che lo desideravi da quando avevi forse 15 anni. Non prendiamoci più in giro, d’accordo? Di certo hai trovato quest’esperienza appagante quanto me. Forse se avessi accettato i tuoi desideri liberamente come hai fatto saggiamente questa sera, le nostre vite sarebbero andate diversamente.” Riprese fiato, poi continuò. “Dovresti veramente cercare di conoscere Severus. Forse se Harry vedesse che tu e lui avete finalmente un rapporto civile, anche i loro rapporti migliorerebbero. Ma ora pensiamo al bene di Harry. Un passo alla volta. Abbiamo tempo.”  
Ma non ci fu tempo. Sirius scomparve dietro al velo grigio nel ministero della magia qualche settimana dopo. Non ebbe mai occasione scoprire la sua sessualità. Di maturare. Di chiarirsi con Piton. Di essere un buon padrino per Harry.


End file.
